Random Adventures
Well, Mr. Yokai and Deletd have free-add comics, so... why can't I have one? And no, this ain't WLSS. This is an ORIGINAL SSLW-based free-add comic. 'STORY' After SSLW (original) ended, many of the (unused) enemies and fighters are sent to the Scrapyard, which is located somewhere in Planet Loser. During that time, it affected another planet called Randomia. Monsters and creatures EVERYWHERE, all controlled by the evil El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro! Who will survive this dreadful... thing? 'RULES' #No swearing. Minor swears, like "crap" (as an interjection) and "p*ss" (as "to be angry"), are fine. #BOTH bolding and italics are fine. Bolding is for fighters, heroes, villains, enemies and other characters. Also for teams. Italics are for moves and places. Use BOTH bold and italics for wave numbers. #No fake waves. The only exception is when I make them (which is probably never). #You can use your SSLW and DFAC characters here, but since this is NOT REALLY SSLW, don't make them so that they make me CRINGE (I will censor them). Also, you have to add them in your "characters" section before you can make them fight. #Don't edit the wave titles, but saying "1ne, 2wo, 3hree..." is okay. #Each sector has 10 waves. Just kidding, they vary. #You can change the classes IF you don't think they make sense. #DON'T CHANGE THE HEX COLORS FOR THE CLASSES. #To avoid confusion, Square brackets are for ALL the levels. #Only I can use antagonists, but don't worry -- I have plenty of free time usually. Also, you MAY use them IF I granted you permission. #There will be wave gimmicks. Prepare for your doom. #Only I can confirm real things. You can submit your ideas in the suggestion box, however. #No suicide, unless it's for a sacrifice. #You can only have up to 3 classes per character. #Make sure to spell things correctly. Spell something incorrectly and you will regret it. Unless the character is a villain. #This RPG is TURN-BASED. Once all fighters have attacked, the enemies attack. #You can choose up to THREE fighters and ONE backup fighter. That's it. #You can’t skip waves. Nobody’s saying that you can. #You can take over another person and use their fighters IF... #*...they are currently asleep. #*...the others have been waiting for him for more than 2 days. #*...they resigned. 'CLASSES' 'Classic' #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Also includes birds. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! Also sharp things. #Lightning: Electricity. And CHARACTERS WITH THE NEED FOR SPEED! #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. Includes optimistic characters. #Moon: JOIN THE DARK SIDE! WE'VE GOT PESSIMISM! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. And brick walls. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! 'Superior' For the ones that have reached max level. They take less damage from being hit by their bruises and do more damage to ones who have a bruise against them. #Neutron: Neutrons don't have any charge. It still sounds cool. #Inferno: Imagine having a Little Inferno Entertainment Fireplace, and then burning down your house. #Twister: Not the game. #Earthquake: Also includes sinkholes and mudslides. #Blizzard: Just let it go. #Viridian: ...it's a shade of green. #Steel: Like Superman. #Voltage: Electric stuff. It still sounds cool. #Witchcraft: Friendship AND rivalry is this. #Starry: Not just the sun, but ANY LIGHT SOURCE! #Darth: ...Sidius. And Vader. #Digits: Video game stuff. #Tombstone: The dead strikes back. NOT THE PIZZA BRAND. #Intelligence: Now 20% cooler! (Contrary to common belief, you don't use 10% of your brain.) #Linguistic: More than letters. #Shield: Protection and hard stuff. Still not Steel. #Alchemy: Now with more potions. #Feral: RAWR! #Stantaweso: In Stantaweso, me just add dragons! 'Additional' *Bouncy: For round things and things that bounce, like trampolines. *Confection: Candy and desserts. *Chronicle: Time. Just time. *Trinitrotoluene: Bombs! Gunpowder! *Surprise: Duh. Includes parties. *Volume: Noise. *Fighter: For those that are born jocks. *Nightmare: The darkest of all fighters, the big bad bosses. 'Artificial' *Temperature (Pyro + Polar) 'Suggested' *Hydro: Water. That's it. *Poison: I know that it's toxic! X_X 'FIGHTERS/HEROES' Magenta names means that it's a tamed/befriended enemy. Yellow means that it has reached max level. Cyan means both. 'MrYokai' "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EDIT THE WAVES. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE ONENE (1ne in Jackguage)." Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk', Bustenberg {beginning} 3 {0/15} (Smarty) Octoblob.png|'Beh', the Heh {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 {1/3} (Basic/Magic) duhstorta.png|'Duhstort', Multi-Person {'''Wave 3'}'' 12 {20/60} (Random) Health Diamond.png|'Health Diamond', Healer Freak {'''Wave 35'}'' 11 {0/55} (Life/Stone) Yokai Ecofreak.png|'Eco-Freak', Robotic Powerhouse {'''Wave 37'}'' 11 {0/55} (Green/Iron) Pipe Dragon.png|'Meester Pahp', the Abandoned {'''Wave 37'}'' 28 {70/100} (Stantaweso/Hydro/Poison) Loki_Dragon.png|'Mega Shogun', ??? {'''Wave 40'}'' 16 {30/80} (Mania) Double CREATIVE.png|'Edeliss', Green Flower Power {'''Wave 47'}'' 20 {50/100} (Green) Pumpmasterk.png|'F.T.', Fyuris Taff {'''Wave 48'}'' 21 {25/105} Reanimated Ron.PNG|'Reanimated Ron', I Guess {'''Wave 52'}'' 29 {130/145} (Nightmare/Random) B A N A N A S L A M M A.PNG|'Banana Slamma Bros Melee', Kong Klasher {'''Wave 56'}'' 20 {0/100} (Fighter/Green) Bubbly G with SHADES.PNG|'Bubbly G.', Gummy Medley {'''Wave 60'}'' 22 {95/110} (Confection) Inkbuster.PNG|'Inkbuster' {'''Cutscene 30'}'' 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson', the YDKJ Host with the Most {beginning} 11 {30/55} (Smarty/Magic/Confection) 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefinger', the Finger Gunnin’ Five {'''Wave 5ive'}'' 15 {5/75} (Symbol/Magic) lllll.png|'Blitzy', Element of Electricity {'''Wave 7even'}'' 33 {115/165} (Critter/Lightning) Rustbooty.png|'Rustbolt', Undead and Outdated {'''Wave 8ight'}'' 8 {25/40} (Iron/Smarty/Undead) Darty_party_2.0.png|'Elastimonkey', Element of Nature {'''Wave 11even'}'' 12 {20/60} (Critter/Bouncy) Sticky.png|'Sticky', Straight from GD Mainland {'''Wave 12elve'}'' 4 {0/20} (Smarty/Magic) Chip.png|'Chip Masterson', Element of Ice {'''Cutscene 5ive'}'' 6 {20/30} (Polar/Confection) OREO.png|'Oreo Masterson', Element of Fire {'''Cutscene 5ive'}'' 4 {15/20} (Pyro/Confection) E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|'Paper Four', Hand-Drawn Replica {'''Wave 18ghteen'}'' 5 {22/25} (Symbol) D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|'Badly-Drawn Dublo', Lower than Lowest {'''Wave 18ghteen'}'' 5 {15/25} (Block/Symbol) Kitty.jpg|'Kitty', the Mylar Mammal {'''Wave 2wenty-7even'}'' 5 {5/25} (Critter/Surprise/Bouncy) Holiver.png|'Holiver', Element of Time {'''Wave 2wenty-8ight'}'' 4 {0/20} (Chronicle/Trinitrotoluene) 3051D0D4-6CB6-4D4F-A273-17EAC0D10154.jpeg|'Foxy', the Pet Buddy {'''Wave 3hirty-1ne'}'' 5 {20/25} (Critter/Surprise) James Vii.png|'7ames Vii', the True Agent {'''Wave 3hirty-4our'}'' 16 {45/80} (Iron/Moon/Poison) RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix', 6ixbot’s First Minion {'''Wave 3hirty-6ix'}'' 8 {0/50} (Steel/Voltage/Linguistic) Geoff_not_jeff.png|'Geoff', the Funniest Guy Around {'''Wave 3hirty-7even'}'' 6 {25/30} (Surprise/Sunny/Hydro) 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|'Harold', the Dweeb with Mad Skillz {'''Wave 3hirty-9ine'}'' 6 {25/30} (Smarty/Surprise/Fighter) B49E74C7-9903-4D5F-BC8D-D28B32A0F8F9.jpeg|'مzuhbamuh', the Cuckoo Block {'''Wave 4orty-2wo'}'' 13 {0/100} (Digits/Linguistic/Surprise) Runway_crash.jpg|'Rainbow Dash', the Pilot {'''Cutscene 19neteen'}'' 35 {25/150} (Fighter/Voltage) E23E9DAA-C8FA-42AA-9626-A54231702F91.png|'Ray', Born to Ride the Rays {'''Wave 5ifty-3hree'}'' 18 {85/100} (Digits/Voltage) DiaSquarangl'r.png|'Squarangl'r', the Square {'''Wave 6ixty-1ne'}'' 100 {MAX} (Digits/Inferno/Darth) Alepha.png|'Atomic Alpha', the Linguist {'''Wave 6ixty-6ix'}'' 15 {0/75} (Symbol/Smarty) 'BattleReviews' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery' {'''3hirty-6ix'}'' 5 {15/25} (Lightning) 67442.jpg|'Plastic Fork' {'''3hirty-6ix'}'' 4 {10/20} (Basic) 180px-Pi-symbol.svg.png|'Pi' {'''3hirty-6ix'}'' 5 {15/25} (Symbol) ''Blue86400 O_O.png|'Blue Ball''' {'''5ifty-7even'}'' 1 {0/5} (Polar/Lightning) JustinBanzon Justin The Q-Bitt.png|'Justin the Q-bitt' {'''wave 6ixty-1ne'}'' 1 {0/5} (Random/Hydro/Windy) 'Recruited' Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda Berg', the Threatin’ Zeppelin {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 4 {15/20} (Windy/Moon) Fizzie.png|'Fizzie', Overcharged Mascot {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 5 {15/25} (Windy/Lightning) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad', Cookie’s Least Favorite {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 6 {0/30} (Green) Clock.png|'Clock', the One That Goes Around {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 3 {7/15} (Chronicle) Supashrooooooooooom.png|'Super-Shroom', the Forgotten Legend {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 7 {12/35} (Green/Chemical) Luna.jpg|'Luna (Peggle 2)', the Nightshaded {'''Recruition 2wo'}'' 6 {25/30} (Moon/Undead) Flame.png|'Flame', the Primary Elemental Wizard {'''Recruition 2wo'}'' 6 {25/30} (Pyro/Magic) Colin.jpg|'Colin', the Digital Monster {'''Recruition 2wo'}'' 6 {25/30} (Smarty/Lightning) Bell.png|'Bell', Chimed and Hangin’ {'''Recruition 2wo'}'' 6 {25/30} (Volume/Iron) X-ray.png|'Existential X-Ray', the Coolest and Most Mysterious Letter {'''Recruition 2wo'}'' 6 {25/30} (Symbol/Lightning) A914A4B7-0754-4A32-B104-001DEF7EEC0A.png|'Lightning', Athletic Overachiever {'''Recruition 3hree'}'' 10 {0/50} (Fighter/Lightning) 9A7B59DD-3544-44F2-AD50-84163B5D431E.png|'Heather', Queen B {'''Recruition 3hree'}'' 10 {0/50} (Smarty/Poison) 1514275F-E091-4375-9F90-9A583400A323.png|'Owen', the Big Crazy Party Guy {'''Recruition 3hree'}'' 10 {0/50} (Sunny/Bouncy) FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|'Lindsay', the Dumb Princess {'''Recruition 3hree'}'' 11 {50/55} (Sunny) 8FCE14C8-9C97-47EF-A3B4-20EEB393B4CF.png|'Justin', the Eye Candy {'''Recruition 3hree'}'' 10 {0/50} (Sunny) Luna_loud.jpg|'Luna Loud', for Bros About to Rock {'''Recruition 4our'}'' 26 {0/200} (Nightmare/Darth/Volume) Lunagirl.jpg|'Luna Girl', Anti-Owlette {'''Recruition 4our'}'' 26 {0/200} (Nightmare/Darth/Starry) Bloony_loony.png|'Balloona Luna', the Damsel with the Stress {'''Recruition 4our'}'' 26 {0/200} (Nightmare/Darth/Bouncy) 5BB1D70F-E06A-4A15-A62E-501509DD5CCE.png|'Luna (MLP: FiM)', the Princess of the Night {'''Recruition 4our'}'' 26 {100/200} (Nightmare/Darth/Feral) CCBD7252-450D-4095-9ED3-A27C5B46A990.png|'Gwen', the Soulful Loner {'''Recruition 4our'}'' 26 {100/200} (Darth/Chronicle) Derpee.png|'Derpy Hooves', the Memetic Bystander {'''Wave 5ifty-7even'}'' 13 {35/65} (Critter/Confection) 98AF5C30-FFF1-486E-9D2A-8E37ACB62A91.png|'Duncan', The Delinquent {'''Recruition 5ive'}'' 10 {0/50} (Fighter/Moon) D06E96B2-7AA6-485D-8F2E-C0330936A7D5.png|'Leshawna', The Sister With 'Tude {'''Recruition 5ive'}'' 10 {0/50} (Poison/Volume) 24AC91FA-37E3-47A1-8965-7CB970827955.png|'Courtney', The 'Type A' {'''Recruition 5ive'}'' 10 {0/50} (Volume/Intelligence) Monomi.png|'Monomi', NWP Teacher 13 {35/65} (Critter/Magic) 'GUIDES' *'Wave Select': Choose a wave and we'll send you there. *'Enewave 101': Learn how the enemies move and when you'll see them. *'Periodic Table': Buffs and bruises and immunities! *'Suggestion Box': Something wrong with the game? Wanna add more enemies and sectors? Submit them in this page. *#'Weird Trivia, page I': Thanks, MrYokai. *#'Weird Trivia, page II': More. ='THE GAME'= ''Chapter 1ne: The Nightmare Begins'' ''Sector 1A: Grassy Fields You gotta start with the plains world, right? Sector 1B: Inflatable Island Hopefully you don't have globophobia, 'cause this sector's as fun as a bounce house. Literally. *'GIMMICK': Bouncy is favored; Iron is restricted. Sector 1C: The Greenhouse Effect STARCH WARS!!!!!!!!!!! That should sum this sector up... OR DOES IT? *'GIMMICK': Green and Magic are favored; Sunny is restricted. Sector 1☠: Nimbus Arena Nighttime Welcome to Nimbus Arena once more! Because it's the Nimbus Arena. *'GIMMICK': Windy is favored. Chapter 2wo: The Ultimate Reveal'' ''Sector 2A: Tumb3rland Yup, they have collided. If you hate math, you're not gonna like this one... *'GIMMICK': Smarty is favored; Mania is restricted. Sector 2B: Numberjack Attacked 2B or not 2B? That is the question... OR IS IT!? *'GIMMICK': Pyro, Lightning, and Sunny are restricted. Sector 2C: Block-Candy Mines'' Only squares are allowed here. I guess. *'GIMMICK': Block and Confection are favored; Bouncy is restricted. ''Sector 2☠: Ice Two Meet U'' Good job escaping the Block-Candy Mines... ONLY TO LAND ONTO A FAT GLACIER! *'GIMMICK': Polar and Hydro are favored, Pyro is restricted. ''Chapter 3hree: Join the Bright Side'' ''Sector 3A: Lord of TheThings'' Not to be confused with "Lord of DaThings". Sauce. *'GIMMICK': soon is favored; Smarty is restricted. ''Sector 3B: Ruined by Everything'' In Soviet Russia, EVERYTHING RUINS ADAM! *'GIMMICK': soon is favored; Smarty is restricted. ''Sector 3C: Nine-Hour Craps'' Nobody likes horrible DIY channels. Well, ALMOST nobody. *'GIMMICK': Sunny is favored, Chronicle is restricted. ''Chapter 4our: La Venganza de Cuatro'' ''Sector 4A: Sector que se Preocupa'' You're my chapter 4our, forevermore, I love youuuuuuuuuuuu my chapter 4our. *'GIMMICK': Symbol is favored. ''Sector 4B: Cementerio de Números'' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *'GIMMICK': Undead is favored; Pyro, Green, Lightning, Sunny, and Smarty are restricted. ''Sector 4C: El Carnaval Número'' That's right! No donuts are permitted. *'GIMMICK': Symbol is favored; Confection is restricted. ''Chapter 5ive: Fiendship is Magic'' ''Sector 5A: Discordball'' ''Sector 5B: The Dung Eon'' ''Sector 5C: Fractal Changeling Hive'' ''Sector 5☠: Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated'' 'MEDALS' EA752301-1F6A-4CD7-B015-A49926E283F2.jpeg Category:RA